


The future is in our hands

by fandomchaos_posts



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pierre is a dumbass, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchaos_posts/pseuds/fandomchaos_posts
Summary: Pierre and Charles have been dating for 5 years now. Lots of fluff and a Pierre who forgets his phone at home because he is like thatorThe one where Pierre and Charles get engaged
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	The future is in our hands

**Author's Note:**

> started writing it, had a mental breakdown, bon appetit

Pierre grabbed his keys and stepped out of the apartment. He was forgetting something, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember what. He would just have to wait and find out the hard way. He hoped it wasn’t something important, like his wallet. But no, he had just checked and it was in his pocket. 

Half an hour later he was stuck in traffic and wanted to call his boyfriend that he would be late for their date. He could have just walked, but _no_ , it had to be raining that specific day when he needed to be on time. Just his luck. He reached into his pocket and then he realized. _He had left his phone at home._ The only thing he could do now was wait and hope for the best. 

Thankfully, the restaurant wasn’t really far now, so ten minutes later he was able to park his car and walk the rest of the way. He hadn’t brought an umbrella either - give him a break okay? He had more important things on his mind - but when he arrived at his destination and walked into the building, he managed to still look half decent. It wasn’t raining that hard it seemed.

He saw Charles waving at him and half-jogged to their table, a smile already forming on his face.

“Hello mon coeur, I’m sorry I was late, traffic is _horrible_ today”

“Don’t worry mon cheri, I was in that traffic too, I just got in actually. But enough of that. We came here to have a great time and I’ve got to say, I’m loving your suit”

“Why, thank you, dear. You look dashing as always.”

Pierre winked at his boyfriend and made a move to open the menu. It was their five year anniversary and they had decided to go out on a fancy restaurant to celebrate. He really hoped the rest of the evening would go by without a hitch, because he didn't want anything to ruin his plans. If everything went alright, they would be engaged by the end of the night. He just hoped he hadn’t left the ring at home as well. But the last time he checked, it was still safely in his pocket, so he tried to relax and enjoy himself. Man, engagements were _stressful_.

~•~

The time passed way too fast in Pierre's opinion. They had fun while eating, but the whole time Pierre felt as if he was in a daze. He didn't know what made him choose that specific day to propose to Charles, but he was too committed to it by now to change his mind. He took a deep breath to soothe his nerves.

"Charles, mon amour, you are the light of my life and I love you with my whole heart. If someone had asked me five years ago where I’d be today, I wouldn’t have said here. But you came into my life and changed everything. Changed me. And made me into the human that I am today. And I hope that maybe I have helped you too a little bit. And we’ve talked about this, so the question was only when or which one of us would do this, but”

At that, Pierre kneeled down and brought the ring out of his pocket.

“Charles, mon ange adoré, will you marry me?”

“Yes sunshine, yes. A million times yes, I will marry you”

When Pierre looked up to put the ring on Charles’ finger, he could see his fiance crying with a big sappy smile on his face. He was sure that if he were to look in a mirror, his expression would be the same. His day may have started bad, but he would do this over and over again if it meant seeing Charles so happy. The future was in their hands now and they would shape it together. He could feel a tear run down his cheek as he leaned in to kiss the love of his life, but he didn’t pay attention to it. The only thing that mattered now was them.

**Author's Note:**

> a big thanks to @honeybadgerr on tumblr for the pet names because I'm useless at french lolz


End file.
